Harry potter son of Saphira
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: Harry potter is really not a Human but a light sapphire blue Dragon, as his mother is the same as him but a bit darker sapphire blue, as her name is Saphira, so what will happen when Harry reunited with his mother, and help the side that she is on to win the war. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

What if Lily Evans potter has a secret that no one knows about her, because she is really a sapphire blue dragoness in a human being, because she ask a elves to used some magic on her as she is carrying a child inside of her, even though she is the last free female Dragon in her time, she hope that her firstborn will make it through the rash that fate throw at it in the future, because he will be a human just like her rider, but really he is just like her a dragon.

So with the help from The Evans family she was adopted into, and then after she married a male human by the name of James Potter, now she is back to where she first found out that is was pregnant, she kept it as a secret from everyone includes her rider, but by the time she returned back from the Future of the world, she realized that the war is still going on between the good and bad and for power and freedom.

After Saphira who is now a mother to a light sapphire dragon name Harry, she just hope that he is alright, and she hope that on his 13 birthday, that the spell she put on him being him home and in his real form and back with his mother..

..

This is where I stop the story, so what you guys thinks about it?.

Good?

Bad?

Interesting?

James potter is Harry father and Saphira is his mother after all as she chosen Lily Evans as her human name.

Please read and reviews.

More update on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Past Earth, Alagaësia, The Varden home. The Dragon hold.

As a female sapphire blue diagnoses by the name of Saphira, as her rider who is also known as Eragon given her that name after fews weeks of waiting to be name, but that name he given her fit her perfectly.

But he doesn't even know that she is a mother to a young light sapphire blue male dragon, by the name of Harry (Harrison), but she has to give him up to her adopted sister in the future of this world she is in, but she know that her firstborn son, will be here soon that what she hope for, so she can explain why there is another Dragon in this world and it look a lot like her in the first place but lighter in colour.

Even though when she is a sleep in her own mind, she used that time to be with her firstborn son who is in future after all, with being a dragon, a mother or a father Dragon can keep in connection with their son/daughter, so they can keep an eye on them.

Future Earth, United kingdom, Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Year three.

As a 13 year old boy by the name of Harry(Harrison) James Potter, was in the hospital wing after injuring himself in the game they play for sport against other house's in the School.

But he was a ravenclaw student after the hat put him there with one of his best friend who is Hermione Granger who are one of the top grade student in the School along with Harry New friend who is Daphne Greengrass as she is also been put into the house of Ravenclaw because her mother was a Ravenclaw.

So Harry, Hermione and Daphne are known throughout the as the golden trio, because they are friends with Harry who is known to the wizardry world as The-Boy-Who-Live.

..

This is where I stop so what you guys think of the story so far?.

I know it being short, but it get longer once I know what I am writing.

Yes I put Harry in Reavenclaw because I want to along with Hermione Grainger who is also a Reavenclaw and last Daphne Greengrass who is also a Reavenclaw.

I am also looking for a Beta for this story, so if anyone interesting in being a Beta please PM me thanks.

Just so you guys knows that Harry Dragon form is known as Iormúgr.

So what you guys think about this story?

Good?

Bad?

Not interesting?

Interesting?

And ready why you think of the question above this line.

More updates on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Future Earth, United kingdom, Scotland, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ravenclaw three year room.

As Harry just enter into the boy dorm room for three years, he was surprised to see a letter addressed to him but by who, he doesn't know until he open it himself to see who is was from.

But he just also shock to see professor Dumbledore seating on his bed with his Fawkes on his shoulder. But he can tell that he got a face on, as he was keeping a secret from him.

"Harry my boy, I must tell you that it is time to return to your real time, because that what your mother want me to do when you are 13 years of age, so you be a year old in your dragon form." Professor Dumbledore said to him as he hand the latter over to him.

"I am a what? Exercise me Professor but did you just say my mother what a dragon?" Harry ask the old professor.

" yes I did Harry, as you're mother,wasn't really one of are kind at all, because she is one of her own kind known as Dragon, the reason why she done this is because she wanted to keep you safe from the war what going on against a mad king by the name of Galbatorix, he just like Tom who want power and to rule the world, but Tom never got the chance to did because of you, but Galbatorix does at the moment. One you open that letter it will take you to the palace where your mother is or near by. And as for your name it is known as Iormúngr. Also good luck Harry my boy." Professor Dumbledore said to him just as he was suspended by the blight light of blue that look a lot like sapphire blue but lighter.

Back to Earth, Alagaësia, Outside the elves capital city.

As a young light sapphire blue Dragon was laying on the ground unconcerned, because of the change of form and along with the change of time, but he was spotted by the Queen daughter, who is out looking for that light she seen a few minutes ago.

But to to find out that she was shock because by what see in front of herby the tree, was a young dragon who look a lot like Saphira does, but he is much younger like just a year old.

'Look like Saphira has some explaining to do when I show him to her.' Arya though to herself as she carry the young unconcerned Dragon on her shoulder.

back to the hospital in her home city.

This is where I am stopping because it make the story more interesting to read, but I will make it longer.

So what you guys think so far?.

Good?

Bad?

Not interesting?

Interesting?

Please read and review's thank.


	4. Chapter 4

Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day. Unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed and very dear.

"You must take personal responsibility. You cannot change the circumstances, the seasons, or the wind, but you can change yourself. That is something you have charge of." Jim Rohn.

"You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading and it today." Abraham Lincoln.

* * *

Earth, Alagaësia, Ellesméra.

After a fews hour's making sure that the young male dragon, who is the same colour as Saphira but only lighter then her, even though he look to be a year old, doesn't mean why he look a lot like Saphira.

Even though Arya has a look into his past, but to her surprise and shock is that the every Earth she is standing on is at peace at some parts in the world, but the world he was in, was well into their technology which is more improved by others who shared ideas to get it going.

But the one thing that she was surprised to find in his mind, was that of Saphira talking to him in his dreams each night and sometime in the day, even though she found out who his name was and she was surprised to hear what Saphira has called him. Because she has meet her father before he was murdered by the king army.

" Argh." Harry or should I say Iormúngr said to himself as he awake from the trip he head to make.

" Ah I see that you are awake young Iormúngr?" Arya said to the young dragon who is on the bed in the hospital wing.

" Who are you and how do you know my name?" Iormúngr said to her as he was curious as to how a elves known his name.

" My name is Arya, and the reason how I know your names Iormúngr is because I have a look at your memories, and I have to say you have quite a hard time I see." Arya said back to the young dragon who is Iormúngr, who was listening to her.

" What are you?" Iormúngr ask her as he was curious to see if he was right about her being a elves.

" Well I may look like a human being, but really I am not because I am a Elves." Arya said to him as she answered his question for him as he is a Dragon after all.

" Do you know where my mother is Arya?" Iormúngr ask her as he was more excited to see his mother again but in person or in Dragon in his case.

" Yes I do know where she is Iormúngr, as she is in this city, that we are in, as she is getting train by a much older Dragon at the movement, so once she is finished I will bring her to you okay Iormúngr." Arya said to the young dragon as she used a spell on him so he can sleep before she can get Saphira just as he awake again.

...

As Arya May her way over toward where Eragon is staying at with his dragon who is Saphira, as she wants answers from the dragoness about the young dragon who is in the hospital wing asleep as she put a spell on him.

" hello Eragon and Saphira." Arya said to the dragon and her rider who smile at her.

' **What can we do for you Arya?** ' Saphira ask the elves princess who just stare at her for questions.

" I know you are keeping a secret Saphira, you might as well explained yourself about your son to me and your rider after all." Arya said back to the dragoness.

" What are you talking about Arya, Saphira never have a child yet." Eragon said to her as he was curious as well, but he know that Saphira was indeed keeping something in her mind closed away from him.

' **fine I tell you about him, and how I become his mother.** ' Saphira said to the both of them after she was a bit annoyed by them both as they been trying to get answers from her about her only son so far.

..

This is where I stop.

So what you guys think about it?.

Please read and reviews thanks. :)

More updates on the way. :)

Anyone who is interested in becoming a betas for this story please PM me thanks.

That all for now bye.

Foster2016..


End file.
